Year Seven
by Time Lady Romana
Summary: It's Lily and James last year at Hogwarts, find out how they went from enemies to in love. What is Siruis's plan to get them together? How do they manage not to kill each other? Updating once a week.
1. I

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

** 1 September 1977**

**I**

It's the last day of summer, almost Lily's last year of school. Today she was going to go meet with her friends Marlene and Mary in Diagon Alley at eight-thirty and get some ice cream before they had to go on the train. The biggest problem for Lily was getting there, once she gets there it will be smooth sailing. Currently it is an hour before she had to go meet her friends, she should have been getting ready, but instead she was picking out food from her hair and clothes. At breakfast Petunia had gotten upset at her and proceeded to throw toast and pancakes at Lily.

"Stupid thing to get upset about, really." Lily mumbled under her breath. "I have an hour to get ready and my new outfit is ruined!" she was quiet for a while then reached for her wand on the desk by her bed. "I can't believe I forgot about magic!"

Lily often did that, forgetting that she was not a muggle and can use magic to solve her daily problems. She's been getting better since she first found out at eleven but there were still times where she did completely forget and do things the muggle way. Most witches and wizards didn't see the point to do things the muggle way, but for Lily and other muggle-borns it was normal.

A second later all the food that was flung at her disappeared. "That's better." Lily then double checked to see if she had packed everything added a few trinkets every now and then. After a good while fussing over her trunk she shrunk it and stuck it in her pocket. She then flung open the door and started down the stairs. "Mum! Dad! I'm going to Diagon Alley!"

Lily's parents, Rose Tabitha Evans and David Timothy Evans, came running into the living room before Lily had made it fully down the staircase.

"Oh honey." Rose said as she pulled Lily into a tight embrace. "I'm going to miss you, be good and stay safe and get good grades and—"

David cut off his wife before she could continue her rambling. "Don't overload her again. The last time you did that we got an owl saying that Lily sabotaged her entire class so that she would get the best grade in Transfiguration." Rose let go of her daughter and quickly wiped her eyes and slapped her husband on the stomach with the back of his hand. "Ouch."

Lily laughed and hugged her father too. "I'm gonna miss you two," she wasn't too short or too tall but when she hugged her dad her head barely even came up to the top of his chest, she pressed her head against his chest and could feel his heart beating underneath her ear.

"Us too, don't forget about us, owl us every week." Her father said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I will, I will."

"Lily dear, you're going to be late, get gone." Her mother said.

Lily let go of them and started towards the door. "I'll owl you when I get to Hogwarts after the feast. Bye, I love you!" they called back their love as Lily apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Once Lily found Marlene and Mary the three got ice cream and walked around for a bit before going back to the Leaky Cauldron to sit and talk.

"So Lil," Mary started. "How was your summer?" Mary is a muggle-born like Lily and knew how to dress like one, whereas Marlene stuck out no matter how much effort was placed into her muggle attire. Marlene is a pure-blood and has a slight problem about dressing like a muggle, and it always made Lily and Mary laugh.

Sighing Lily answered. "Same, and you two?"

Marlene smirked. "Well, I got to know a new neighbour, he just moved here with his parents, he's a muggle, I can't really recall his name, but it sounded nice…I think. Anyway he's a really great kisser." She twirled a strand of her blond hair around her finger.

Mary and Lily rolled their eyes. "Oh Marls," Lily said as she shook her head. "sometimes you act like Sir—"

Before Lily could finish Marlene had cast a silencing charm on her and a look of horror on her face. "Never, say anything that compares me to that—that thing!" Mary undid the charm on Lily as soon as Lily promised to say sorry and never mention it again which took at least five minutes to get out of Lily. Sometimes Lily just liked to be stubborn.

After that they kept the conversation away from what they did over the summer, and chatted away until it was ten-thirty when they had to go to the train station. They took out their shrunken trunks and unshrunk them to load them onto the train. Quickly they went into the train to find a good compartment.

Marlene raised her eyebrow to Lily. "So Ms Head Girl, aren't you supposed to go do Head Girl stuff with the prefects and such?"

Rolling her eyes Lily answered. "Yes, but not until after everyone's on the train and it starts to leave the station. Until then I'm free to hang out with you guys." She leaned back in her seat and started to eat some chocolate frogs. "Has anyone seen any of the other girls?"

Both shook their heads no, Marlene spoke. "They'll find us eventually." She brushed it away. In the end they always found a way to share a compartment, it was kind of like a tradition. After a few minutes of just the three talking, they decided to have a little fun.

"How about we place a little friendly bet?" Marlene asked, twirling her blond hair.

Lily and Mary shared a look. Shakily Lily bit her lip. "I don't know."

Mary just kept looking back and forth between the two of them. "Why not?" both of the other girls looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

Marlene got out of her state of shock first. "It's just that I thought I would have to fight my side for a good while before you said yes and we convince Lils to, you shocked me, that's all." Mary nodded her head in understanding, then turned her gaze toward Lily.

"So are you going to join in on our bet or not?" Mary asked curtly. Lily worried her lip before nodding once. "Great! So Marls, what are we going to bet on?"

There was an evil glint in Marlene's eyes as she sat up straighter. "Well, I was thinking that we could bet on who finds us first and if they will announce it to the others or not." Lily bit down on her lip even harder thinking whether or not she should bet against her friends then thought, 'why not?'

"Okay," Lily started. "I bet that Emmeline will find us first and that she will tell everyone where we are." All of them grew wide smiles.

Mary went next, "I think that Hestia will find us and tell the others where we are, what about you, Marls?"

"Since you two went with those two I will go with Dorcas, and that she won't tell the others. Now how much do you want to bet on? Five galleons?" Everyone checked to see if they had enough and agreed to it. "Five galleons if we get the person right, another five if we get if they'll tell or not. If we just get whether they tell or not we get nothing. Deal?"

"Deal." The other two chorused. Patiently they waited and filled the time with talk and chit-chat until a figure ran into the compartment.

"Found you!" Emmeline Vance exclaimed as she slid into one of the available seats. Mary and Marlene gave Lily five galleons each as Emmeline didn't tell the other two girls where the three were sitting. "We split up to see who would find you first, I would say that I won, but Lily here got money so…I still think I won." The others laughed and greeted her.

"Who do you think will find us next?" Lily asked.

The compartment door slid open. "Me," James Potter, Marauder and Lily's enemy since first year slid into the compartment. Shortly afterward Sirius Black entered, also a Marauder and on Lily's bad side since first year.

"Go away, Black, Potter." Lily said as she turned back to her conversation with her friends.

Sirius and James put on a look of pain. "Ouch, Evans," James said as he leaned against the side of the compartment for support.

"That hurt," Sirius finished. "though if I were you I would be careful what you say to your co-head."

That caught Lily's attention. "What? Who?"

James smirked. "That got your attention. Look, I'm the Head boy." He held out his badge for all of them to see. After that she blacked out, she only recalls casting a few dozen charms in his direction before Mary took away her wand. The two Heads had to be separated until Lily could calm down—but that would take forever.

Mary, Marlene, and Emmeline were sitting in a compartment with Lily, trying to get her to calm down.

"Lils," Marlene started. "Just go to the meeting and act civil, then you can go on hating him when all the prefects have left." Instead of answering with words Lily sent her a glare as she tried to reach her wand which was floating just out of her reach.

Emmeline stood up. "Lily! Stop!" She obeyed. "Oh, wow, I didn't think that would work… can you use your words and tell us what's on your mind?"

Instead of ignoring Emmeline Lily sat down and gave up her pursuit on her wand. "I just thought that this would be the one year that I wouldn't have to put up with Potter, he left me somewhat alone towards the end of the year and I thought that I would get some peace and quiet. But no. Dumbledore had to go and—and ruin my year!" at the word year she threw her fist at the wall of the compartment. A loud noise accompanied the hit, but Lily didn't flinch.

Mary sat down next to her and handed her a chocolate frog. Lily accepted it and the conversation went back to normal until the meeting with the prefects time came.

During the meeting Lily barely said a word to James, but when she did it was somewhat kind and pleasant. She was the first to leave the meeting when it was over. James waited until everyone had left and it was just him and Remus. A few seconds later Sirius came into the compartment with Peter, beaming.

"I know what to do about your Evans problem!" Sirius smirked. "I've got a plan."


	2. II

**1 September 1977**

**II**

When the train arrived at the school and the students made their way to the castle, Lily was much calmer than she had been previously. Maybe because the initial shock of the whole Potter situation was over, or maybe it was because the feast is coming up. Either way Lily became more and more level headed as time went by.

The girls sat by each other when they reached the Gryffindor table and waited for the food to appear on the plates in front of them. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who called themselves the Marauders, didn't go straight to the Great Hall. Where they went was a mystery to everyone, no one was really surprised that they didn't show up right away, they were usually off planning something big and extravagant for the welcoming feast. Lily kept her mind off of Potter and his friends and just focused on the present and the incoming food that everyone knew was coming, but wasn't here yet.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up. All the conversations in the room stopped as they all turned their eyes to the Headmaster.

"Welcome everyone back to Hogwarts! Welcome all of you to school! I would like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Walker." and after that Lily got distracted by movement in the corner of her eye. The Marauders had appeared out of nowhere, it made Lily do a double take. They were standing in the corner of the room like they had always been there, but Lily could have sworn that they weren't there earlier.

Lily tugged on Marlene's sleeve. "What?" she asked, turning away from the book she was reading.

"Where did they come from?"

Marlene looked where Lily was looking. "Who?"

A sigh came from the red head. "The Marauders of course. They just appeared out of nowhere." Marlene looked at Lily like she was crazy.

"They probably just snuck in late, that's all Lils," Marlene dismissed her and went back to her book.

That did nothing to soothe Lily's suspicions. It never really did, but Marlene still had to try, and who can blame her. It was always 'Potter this' and 'Potter that', after a while Marlene—and the other girls—learned how to block out her rants.

Lily continued to rant as the other girls ignored her. She ended her rant when food appeared in front of everyone—for a second. Exactly one second. All the food vanished, then appeared above everyone, floating. Of course, Lily looked over at Potter. He was smiling, along with the other three.

She leaned over to Marlene, who was sitting next to her, and said, "I told you they were up to something!"

"Lils!" Marlene spoke. "Our food is up in the air and I haven't eaten in hours. I'm starving and if you keep going on about how everything is Potter's fault I will end up eating your arm. Now, I'm going to get my food, you can either help or bother someone else." Marlene gave her a glare that made Lily think that she would eat her arm if she wasn't fed soon.

Without a word Lily turned away from her and stared at the Marauders. "I know they're up to something…" she muttered to herself.

As if that were the cue the four Marauders they all shared a look before the food exploded into confetti and it rained down on all of us. Then the fireworks started. They fireworks were red and gold, Gryffindor colours, they also flew in circles around everyone, most of the people found shelter underneath the tables. So, of course the fireworks started going under the table and attacking the shrieking students. It wasn't as bad with Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, but with Slytherin the Marauders kicked it up a notch.

The robes of the Slytherins started to float all around them revealing 'I heart Gryffindor' shorts underneath all of their robes. Plates and silverware returned back to their table and started chasing them around, hitting them on top of the head and everywhere they can. Red and gold banners appeared out of thin air and swam through the air aggravating the Slytherins.

It kept getting worse and worse for the Slytherins as the banners started tying them up tight enough to where they couldn't move an inch . Some of the shorter Slytherins were probably being smothered by bigger students and the banners. The other houses turned and started laughing at the Slytherins's troubles.

With a bang most of everything went back to normal. McGonagall had her wand up and was glaring at the Marauders at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore on the other hand looked amused.

It was Dumbledore who spoke first. "Thank you, whoever did that wonderful show of magic." His eyes glanced over to the Gryffindor table with a twinkle in them. "But now I believe that we should eat." The food appeared on the table like it was supposed to before the madness.

The four Marauders shared a smile before digging into the food like a pack of hungry animals, Lily on the other hand elbowed Marlene. "I told you so," she muttered before starting to get up.

Before she was fully standing Marlene grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her back down. "Choose your battles, Lil. Here, eat." She handed the angry red-head a slab of meat.

Glaring at her friend Lily gave in to her stomach and starting devouring the food in front of her.

Once everyone was halfway through the feast McGonagall appeared behind the Marauders.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin, and Mr Pettigrew," she said sternly. The four of them turned towards her, James and Sirius with a smirk on their faces, Remus bit his lip wondering why he decided to be a part of this prank, and Peter just looked like he wanted to turn into a rat and disappear.

James spoke before McGonagall could continue. "Minnie, what brings you over to this fine table?"

He received a glare that would make a statue crumble in response. "Mr Potter, do not refer to me as that and you know why. I want to say that you four have detention every day for the next week with me." The four feigned shock. "And don't give me the 'I don't know what you're talking about' speech, I know it was you."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What does Ol'Dumby think?"

McGonagall looked annoyed. "_That_ is none of your concern. Seven o'clock sharp boys." She turned and walked swiftly away from the table back up to the teacher's table.

Peter let out a sigh. "I knew we would get caught."

Sirius patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Petey, we'll survive, we've been through worse." He started to continue, but when he looked over at James he was staring all glossy eyed at Evans. "Hey, mate!" There was no response.

Remus shook his head. "There's no getting him back now, he's long gone in 'Evans land'." Sirius snorted.

With a gleam in his eye Sirius picked up a mostly full pie at winked at the other two before slamming the pie into James's face.

"What the HELL?!" James shouted, standing up abruptly.

The other three roared with laughter, they were even joined by some of the surrounding people who see James's face. Lily on the other end of the table even smiled at the look on James's face. While he was sitting back down he whipped out his wand and cleared off his face.

"Damn it Padfoot! Why did you do that?" There's anger etched into his face. Sirius didn't respond, instead he just smirked and continued eating. "What did I do to deserve that?"

With a mouthful Sirius responded. "You weren't listening to me." He didn't have time to dodge the fist that hit him. "Ow!"

Remus chuckled. "You did ask for it, Pads." Sirius sent him a glare as he went back to eating his food. "And Prongs, you were staring at Lily and drooling again." James sent him a glare too. Before James and Sirius could attack Remus Dumbledore stood up to release them to their dorms.

As they got up to go to Gryffindor tower they heard a voice from behind them. "Potter!" All four of them turned to see who was calling. Lily was walking up towards them.

"Evans?" James asked, running a hand through his hair, his face lit up when he saw her walking toward him.

She glared at him. "Yeah, we're supposed to go over the patrol schedule sometime soon."

If it were possible James's face got even brighter. "Yeah, sure. Uh, how about tomorrow at lunch?"

"Fine." With that Lily walked away from them with James's eyes still clinging to her. A smile took over his entire face as the four of them continued walking over to their dorms.

Sirius threw an arm over James's shoulders. "You've got it bad, Prongsy."


End file.
